Into Your Arms
by Geneliasosza
Summary: Bella's off to college. She's shy but confident and wants to concentrate on school of course thats a little hard to do when you have Mr.Hothead Edward Cullen on your hands. As much as Bella tries to avoid him, he seems to be everywhere she is. All Human. Regular gang.


**Authors Note** – I have taken this story into my hands now. My friends lost the drive to continue it so i'm going to colab with her with this story. Thanks to Pronetolifethreateningidocy

=D

**READ** - This first chapter of course had all the introductions...so not very very interesting but bear with me here..k

**Disclaimer - **I do not own twilight or the characters they all go to the exceptional Stephanie Meyer!

_**Oh **_**and the whole gang is 18 and if you have any questions after reading this, then please feel free to ask me =]**

_**Enjoy! **_

"McCarthy!" "I DO NOT, HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"Sorry Bells, but you should have seen you face!,'' he said while holding his sides trying to contain his laughter.

Yes, it was our monthly prank. Except this time Emmett had gone too far! "I am soo going to get you back for this!," I said in a menacing tone.

"Ooh," he said faking a shiver of fear. "Im so scared of Bella the ferocious Kitten!," he replied and bursted out into his fits of laughter.

"OH you better run," I said and lunged him. He immediately straightened up and ran for it. I should have known, I really should have. I could wrestle Emmett, but running after him was not in my area of expertise. There was something that Bella Swan could not do, and that my friends was go through a whole day without a clumsy failure moment. Yes add in, me being wet and sticky, not wearing any shoes and running down the stairs and that equals, A Bella fail moment.

Emmett had already descended down the stairs and proceeded to turn around and stick his tongue out at me like a immature 5 year old. I shouldn't be surprised, that was the age of his brain. Yet while this whole shenanigan was happening I forgot to factor in that I was currently running towards stairs and thats when I tripped and stumbled down. Yes down and down and down until I made it to the last step and landed with a thud, on my back.

"Ow," I squeaked.

"Aww Bells, You ok?," asked Emmett. His voice sounded concerned. This was my moment, in his hesitation I could get him. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him standing over me, looking at me with wide eyes. I mentally smiled.

_Emmett, Your going down!_

I quickly got up and tackled him to the ground. He didn't see that coming! I started tickling his sides, he hated that and Emmett was super ticklish.

"Oh oh Bella stop! Please stop, your hurting me!," he moaned while trying to pry me off.

"What the hell is going on in here!," I heard my mother yell.

I quickly stopped and looked at my mom. Survival tip one oh one, NEVER turn your back on your enemy! The minute I stopped Emmett regained his "manliness" as he called it and shoved me into a headlock and grabbed my feet while dangling my head just inches above the ground.

"Ha ha what now Isabella Marie Swan. Ain't so tough no more," he said in a victorious voice.

"Jerk,'' I muttered.

"Oh for gods sake, Emmett McCarthy put Bella down!," I heard Emmett's mom say. "Carefully!," she added.

"Yeah yeah yeah," replied Emmett and slowly placed me on the carpeted floor. As soon as the blood returned to the normal places in my body I stood up.

"Oh dear Bella, why are you covered in tampons?," asked my mom.

I blushed, I had forgotten about that. "Well," I began.

''Actually no, we don't have time for this. Your flights are leaving in 3 hours and look at you! I cannot believe these are the people we are sending to college!," My mother said throwing her hands up exasperatedly.

We both looked down at our feet. I heard Ellen, Emmett's mom sigh. "Bella, why don't you go get cleaned up," she said. I nodded and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

I groaned when I saw my reflection in the mirror. My hair looked like a nest of tampons had come to harvest. I started plucking them out, but man they were really in there, thanks to the syrup. It had been 15 minutes and I was still detangling all the tampons that were in my hair.

I sighed when I got them all out and turned the shower on. It was going to take a lot of shampoo to get all the syrup out. I practically used up my whole new strawberry shampoo to finally get all the stickiness out.

_Oh yes, Emmett was defiantly going to pay, pay real hard!_

This was our routine, every month since 2nd grade we would pull a prank on each other. Well we expected it and when we were younger it wasn't that drastic but as we grew up things got...interesting.

Emmett and I have been friends since babies, we were diaper buddies. He was the brother I never had, and I was the sister he never had. We were inseparable. Throughout school we were the dynamic duo. Of course we had our friendly bickering, many which resulted in Emmett being a poor sport when I whopped his ass in guitar hero.

To people we were siblings, we did look related. Same hair, eyes, except Emmett was big! I don't mean fat but strong macho man big. His arm muscle was bigger than my head, literally. Which is why people never messed with him. He took care of me, especially with guys. I let the warm water relax me and scrubbed my body to get rid of all the stickiness.

I turned the tap off when I was finally done and wrapped myself with the towel. I quickly ran to my room and searched for a new pair of clothes. I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain green full sleeved shirt. I figured I would get cold on the plane. I threw my cloths on and went to dry my hair.

"BOO!," yelled Emmett.

I rolled my eyes, "Boo doesn't scare me anymore Emmett," I replied and continued blowing my hair.

"Well I see you finally got all those tampons on, i'm disappointed I was really hoping one would get stick in there."

"Sorry to disappoint," I muttered and turned the hair dryer to his face.

"Hey!," he whined. I shrugged. Once I was done I grabbed my comb and started to detangle my haystack.

"Geez Emmett, because of you my hair is now ruined!"

"Just cut it all off, problem solved," he said as if it didn't matter.

"Lucky for you to say, you have no hair."

"What are you talking about! The girls fall for the McCarthy curls," he said running his hands through his hair.

"I'll keep that in my mind for next time,'' I replied.

"I'm not scared of you Bella."

"You really shouldn't have said that. You better sleep with one eye open," I warned.

"You better sleep with one eye open," he mimicked and walked out of my bathroom. I was going to have to think of something good to do to him.

Once I was satisfied with my hair, I simply left it and swiped my bangs out of my eyes, applied some eyeliner and mascara and smiled. I was nothing that really special, I mean I wouldn't say I was ugly but I wasn't gorgeous either. I had the normal, brown hair, brown eyes, 5"4 height, yeah the slim body but that was because I tried to keep in shape.

"BELLA, hurry up!,'' I heard my mother call.

"Yeah i'm done!," I yelled back and walked out of the bathroom. I walked to my room to check if I was missing anything, grabbed my purse and made my way down the stairs and out the door to the awaiting parents.

Emmett and my dad were by the car, loading all our bags. "Do you have everything sweetie?," my mother asked.

I nodded, "Yup, I just checked. Im all set."

"Alright good. Im going to miss you," she said and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Im going to miss you too mom, be careful, take care of dad. You know all that stuff."

She laughed, "Shouldn't I be the one to tell you to be careful. Honey please, watch where you walk. We don't want another repeat of 09," she said flinching at the memory.

I flinched with her. It was amazing how I tripped down a flight of stairs, then through a window! I seemed to do the impossible.

"Right," I said.

"Don't worry, i'll make sure squirt here doesn't get into too much damage," said Emmett while ruffling my hair.

"Watch the hair!," I scolded and patted it down. He smiled, I was really glad Emmett and I were going to the same college. It would be nice to have someone that you could go to. I was nervous about college, and excited at the same time.

Emmett's mom Ellen came out with some water bottles and smiled warmly at us. "These are for you. I hope they let you take it on the plane," she said handing them to both Emmett and I. Ellen was also like a second mother to me. I gave her credit for raising someone like Emmett the goofball up. Especially all by herself. Emmett's dad had died when he was 5.

"Thanks Ellen, i'm going to miss you too," I said and gave her a hug.

"Oh Bella, I will miss you too. There will be so many new experiences waiting for you in college," she said. "Take care of Emmett for me," she said.

I laughed, "Of course!,'' I answered.

"Hey, I am more than capable of taking care of myself," Emmett said defending himself.

"Oh yes i'm sure Emmett," replied his mom. Her tone was sarcastic. He pulled her into a bear hug.

"Im gonna miss you mom," he said. "You think you can mail me some home cooked food?,'' he asked, grinning.

She just shook her head and patted him on the back. "Come on guys lets get going," my dad said.

Emmett got into the shotgun and I sat in the back, while my dad drove. "I can't believe you guys are going to college. It seems like just yesterday that I was holding you two squealing in my arms as babies," said my father.

"You feel like 18 years ago was just yesterday, dad?," I asked.

"Bella this is a big moment for me, and your mother, you two Emmett," he added.

"Oh pops we're gonna make you proud," beamed Emmett. My father and Emmett had a great relationship. Emmett looked at him as a father and my dad took in Emmett as his son, especially when I refused to go on fishing and hiking trips with him. It was a good thing he had Emmett to take in that area.

The car ride was usual, Emmett came with is everywhere so the same routine proceeded. He would fiddle with the radio and stop at some station that had the current popular music, which included rap, something my family including Emmett's mom did not like. Then him and my father would banter about what was so special about that kind of music. My father would always say that it was a bunch of rubbish rotting young teens minds, and Emmett would respond by saying "chillax pops and let the beat rock you."

Then that would be when my dad would turn off the radio and a whole knew fit would come up. It was actually quite humorous. Soon enough we arrived at the airport and checked in our baggages. We spoke for a little bit and then it was time to board the plane. I said my final farewell to my father and told him to take care of mom, as did Emmett.

"Call us when you get there," my dad said.

"Of course dad, we'll be fine," I replied and gave him a hug.

"I know you will," he said and patted Emmett on the back. Emmett just chuckled and pulled him in for a big bear hug. Emmett loved giving people hugs, correction bone crushing hugs.

We made our way through security and boarded the plane. Emmett was nice enough to let me have his window seat since he would be asleep through most of the plane ride anyway.

"Can you believe it Bells, we're almost to college, almost to freedom, no parents telling us what to do, and best of all...we're going to California!," Emmett said excitedly and actually jumped in his seat. I swear I could feel the plane shake.

"Yes Emmett's is all very exciting, now calm down lets not break the plane now," I said.

"Hmm I wonder how i'm even to get studying done there. I mean its California, the beaches, the babes, the college parties. I can't wait," he said.

"Well Emmett i'm sure you'll do what you always do. Blow off anything to so with school work and cram cram at the last minute and pass everything by just enough," I responded with a shrug.

"Well Bells, all the cramming seemed to work. I turned out great, we're going to Stanford."

"Yeah, sometimes I really wonder how that seemed to happen."

"You know i'm not dumb Bella, i'm just not smart either," he replied shaking his head.

"Yeah," I said not knowing what to say to that.

"I can't wait to see the babes! Im hitting the beach asap! Oh crap, I got to take care of you too."

"Why would you need to take care of me Emmett? I'm sure i'll be fine, i'm gonna have to be the one to take your drunken butt back to the dorms."

"Well there are going to be boys there," he pointed out.

"Yes Emmett because college is a place where girls and Boys come to study," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," he said. "There are going to be a lot of boys wanting the Bella Swan."

"Know one is going to want me like that. You said it yourself, their are going to be a lot of babes, and i'm not one of them," I replied.

"You honestly don't see yourself clearly, in Forks all the guys wanted you. Your like a sister to me Bella, but I will say your hot."

"Umm Emmett, never again," I replied shuddering.

"What i'm just saying, a lot of guys wanted you, and the only reason they didn't come ask you was because of me."

"I appreciate that Emmett, but I will... hopefully," I muttered. "Find someone, and I don't want YOU to scare him away," I added stressing the You part.

"Alright, but I need to approve of the guy."

"Yes he'll get your full approval."

"Good," he smiled and the pilot then turned on the buckle your seat belt sign and told us to get ready for take off. The plane ride was comfortable, except for Emmett's fat head lying on my shoulder. Man his head weighed a lot!

At least he didn't snore, that was a plus side. I basically spent the whole trip shuffling the songs on my ipod and stared out the window.

College. I was going on to a higher education, a place where I would be solo, no parents to come and help you along the way. A place where young adults would have to work on their own to achieve something greater for their future. I'd always been mostly independent. I hadn't relied on my parents for much. Sure Emmett was the only person I really ever mingled with. I had friends but not best ones. I wouldn't call myself an outsider, but I wasn't like other normal teenagers whose hormones were going on a craze. I never drank, course Emmett had been through that numerous amounts of times.

I was pretty mature for my age, well except when it came to Emmett, I seemed to bring myself down sometimes to meet his level, not that I minded. Sometimes it was nice to come out of my comfort zone. But this was real, college it was time to take all that I had learned and apply it here. It would be a test to see how well I could resist the temptations that could very well ruin my life.

Of course my mother told me to get a little lose, since I was always a bit uptight. I guess I could have fun, I would never say that to Emmett or he would drag me too all the big parties and make sure I experienced everything.

It was just amazing to go back and reflect on the past and come up to now, seeing me here now. I was defiantly going to have the time of my life.

The plane was about to land and I shook Emmett awake. He opened his eyes and stretched. "Are we there yet?"

"Yup, we're about to land," I said. He nodded and straightened himself up. I could feel the plane start to descend. There was some turbulence, which I hated. It made me nervous and I clung to my seat.

"Bella relax, we're going to be fine," Emmett assured me. He knew everything that scared me.

I took a deep breathe and released my tight grip on the seat handle. I could see the runway below, and the wheels of the plane began to touch the ground. The landing was bumpy but altogether, better than I expected.

I let out a sigh or relief when we stopped and the pilot turned off the seat belt sign and all through the plane you could hear the clicks of the seat belts being unbuckled. Emmett got up and retrieved our baggage from the overhead.

We made our way out and followed the signs to the baggage claim. We found our bags and made our way out of the airport.

"Ahh," breathed Emmett when we walked out of the doors and into the california streets. "I can smell the ocean already!,"

"Emmett, no you can't," I stated.

"Don't ruin it Bells."

I rolled my eyes and wheeled the cart towards a taxi. "Come on Doofus," I called to Emmett. That was my nickname for him.

"Excuse me," I said to the taxi driver leaning on the car. He looked up to face me and nodded. "Umm can you give us a ride to Stanford University?"

"Sure," he said and helped us with our bags. Emmett and I got in and the taxi driver started to drive.

This was the first time I had ever been to california, and I must have looked like Emmett because we both had our heads stuck out the window and gawking at all the places that passed by.

"Bells!"

"I know Emmett."

The streets were bustling and the air was nice and warm. It wasn't the stuffy warm, but the perfect warm. The taxi drove and we stared at all the buildings and the people dressed in sumer clothes walking throughout the streets.

"Welcome to Palo Alto," said the taxi driver.

The taxi driver took us on the roads that were close to the water. The water was so blue, it was beautiful. I could see tons of people in the water and tanning on the sand. Emmett was right, how the hell was I supposed to concentrate on school work with all these distractions! I was going to promise myself that I wouldn't indulge myself with all these distractions.

_School first, beach and other things second. _My mind chanted, I was going to have to chant that quite often. Soon enough we pulled up onto the University campus.

The campus was bigger than I expected and we pulled at a stop at the sidewalk. I was in awe, there were so many buildings with red roofs, and the fields were green and looked freshly mowed.

"Wow!," Emmett had taken the words right out of my mouth.

"Well here you are," said the driver when he unloaded the last bag.

"Thanks," said Emmett and paid him. "OK so, where do we go exactly?," Emmett asked.

"Oh yeah, here let me get the map and stuff,'' I said and rummaged through my backpack. "Here we go," I said and opened the campus map that they had mailed us.

"Um well here, we need to go to this building to get all our dorm information and keys, all that," I said pointing to it on the map.

"K," said Emmett. "Now how do we get there?"

That was a good question. I bit my lip, "Well lets ask someone," I said and looked around for someone who looked like they would help us.

"No no we don't need help," said Emmett. I sighed, what was it with men and asking for directions! During our family road trips my father would refuse to ask for directions and we would always end up in some random place miles away from where we were supposed to be.

"Emmett," I warned.

"We can do this, now let me see," he said looking around and back at the map. I rolled my eyes and decided to sit down on the bench. I knew this would take some time until Emmett would give in and groan in frustration.

I had nothing to lose. Emmett scratched his head and started walking around. I smiled at his attempt. He looked up at me, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry, I got this!," he said.

"Oh boy," I said under my breathe. As soon as the words "I got this", came out of Emmett's mouth, I knew he would not get it.

"OK i'm gonna go look for signs, now you just stay here," he said.

"Well where else would I go Emmett," I said.

He gave me a glare and walked off. I sighed and placed my hand on my cheek. Maybe I should just ask someone.

"Hey there," I heard a mans voice say. "Do you need help?"

I looked up and saw a cute guy with light blue eyes, and blond hair, he had an angular jaw and looked really toned, and he looked friendly. I smiled.

"Yes actually," I replied.

"What can I do for you?," he asked and sat down next to me. Damn he was Hot!

"Umm well I umm, need help getting to the umm information building," I stuttered out.

He chuckled, _oh great Bella now he probably thinks your a stuttering fool! _

"Well I can defiantly get you there," he said. "Uh i'm Zane," he said and held his hand out for me to shake.

"Hi, i'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella," I said, blushing and shook his hand.

"Its nice to meet you Bella," he replied with a smile.

"Alright fine fine you win, we can ask for stupid directions!," I heard Emmett's booming voice say in a frustrated tone.

I turned to see him, and saw he had a wide eyes look and then glared at Zane's hand in mine. _Oops, _I thought and quickly let go, with a small smile in Zane's direction. He responded with a small smile back. Oh my god I loved that smile!

"Well whats going on over here?," said Emmett and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well Emmett, while you were gone trying to find where to go, Zane over here came over and asked me if I wanted help," I said.

Emmett nodded, with his "touch her and i'll break your hand", look and tough looking pose he used every time a guy came near me.

"Hi," said Zane. He seemed a little intimidated by Emmett, not that it was anything knew, a lot of guys were. He looked like a bear.

Emmett nodded, "Um would you like me to show you the way," Zane continued.

"Yes!," I responded quickly and sent a stern glance at Emmett, meaning for him to calm the heck down. Emmett slowly calmed down and sighed.

"Im Emmett," he said and introduced himself to Zane.

"Zane," Zane replied and held his hand out to shake. Emmett smiled and shook his hand. I gave Zane credit, I knew Emmett must have crushed his hand, but he didn't show the pain. Emmett removed his hand and picked up two bags.

I went to go pick up two more, but Zane beat me to it. "I got it," he said.

I smiled and he took it from me. I picked up the last two smaller ones and we made our way through the campus. Zane pointed out what the buildings all were and all the places students went to chill out, and other things about the school. I learned that he was on the soccer team, and was the captain. He was in his second year of college and he seemed to love it here.

We made our way to the information building. "Well here we are," said Zane and placed the bags down.

"Thank you for your help," said Emmett.

"Your welcome, do you guys need anything else?"

"No we are good," said Emmett.

I held a tight smile at Emmett's rudeness. He was ruining my getting to know Zane.

"Oh alright then," said Zane. "Um hopefully i'll see you guys around," he said and sent me a smile.

"Yeah," I squeaked out. I must have sounded like a crush crazed teenager. I could see Emmett raise an eyebrow at me.

Zane waved at us and left. I watched his disappearing figure and followed Emmett into the building. "I don't like him," said Emmett.

"You don't like a lot of people," I muttered.

"What, do you like him?," he asked me.

"He seemed friendly," I blurted out. I shrugged, "Id have to get to know him better to make a judge if I like him or not," I said.

Emmett grunted, and I walked up to the desk, where an middle aged lady sat with glasses and seemed to be typing things into the computer.

She saw us coming and smiled. "Well what can I do for you?," she asked kindly.

"Hi, we are new here and we were just wondering where we would get our dorm keys and how to get there," I said.

"Oh sure dear," she said. "What are your names?"

"Im Isabella Swan and thats Emmett McCarthy," I said. She nodded and typed in our names into the computer.

"Ahh here we are," she said and wrote down some information on a piece of paper. "You are in dorm 423, and he is in dorm 545," she said. "You can pick up your keys at that office over there," she said pointing to a door on the left.

"Thanks," I said and took the paper from her. "Come on," I said to Emmett and we went to pick up our keys. Once we had our keys we both steeped out and pulled our suitcases towards our dorm buildings.

"Why don't I come with you first and help you with your stuff and then i'll go check out my dorm," said Emmett.

"Yeah that would be great. I hope I have good roommates, or else that would really suck."

"I wonder is your roommates are hot," said Emmett while wiggling his eyebrows.

"God, is that all you care about! Hot girls?"

"Of course, college girls are the best," said Emmett.

"You sicken me," I replied.

"Hey maybe i'll find my life partner," he said.

"Oh ok so its ok for you to flirt with girls and talk to them, but when it comes to me I can't even look at a guy without you scaring him off," I said angrily.

"Well i'm just looking out for you. Wouldn't want someone to take advantage of you, what would your dad think? He would kill me if I didn't keep an eye out for you."

"Well relax Emmett, I can take care of myself," I mumbled. We were almost to my building and I sighed in relief. My bags were really heavy! "Well this is my building," I said eyeing it. It was better than I expected, I wondered what the dorms looked like. I had heard stories of dorms being the size of broom closets.

"Well come on," said Emmett and walked in front of me. I followed after and stepped into the hallways where people were talking and walking. Music was blaring from many places and things were being thrown around here and there. I bumped into many people and apologized to them along the way.

We came to a stop at the stairs. I groaned, "I can't lift these things up the steps," I said.

"Alright well take what you can and walk up, i'll bring the rest," said Emmett.

"Thanks Em," I said and took our parka's and walked up. I searched the doors till I found 423. I stopped at the door and tried the doorknob to see if it was open like the other dorms I had seen. It was locked and I knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and revealed the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

She was taller then me with a body a model would kill for, she had flowing blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and perfect features. She looked like a kind of person you would see on a front cover of a vogue magazine.

"Who are you?," she asked, her voice had a tint of rudeness.

''Umm, i'm Bella. This is my dorm," I said. Was she my roommate, my self esteem just dropped 10 levels.

"Is this your room Bells," I heard Emmett say from behind me. I turned and saw his face glued to the beautiful girl at the door.

She stared back at him. "Uhh, are you my roommate?," I asked breaking them both from their stares.

"Rose who is it?," I heard a girls voice say from behind. She stepped into view and I started at the short 4''11 looking girl. She was just as beautiful as the girl who opened the door. She had green eyes and spiky black hair that seemed to go out in all directions.

"Oh you must be Bella, hi i'm Alice. Im your roommate, omg your so pretty isn't she Rose. Come in come in," she said and pulled me into the dorm.

"Umm," I said. "Hi," I replied. How did she already know my name?

"Come on," she said and I followed her into the living room, well thats what it looked like. I was aware that Emmett was behind me and I heard the door close. I took a look at my surroundings and I noticed that their were two more people in the room. Well two guys actually.

One was a tall blonde guy that looked a lot like the girl named Rose, and the other...my eyes stared straight at the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen.

He was tall, had a strange penny colored bronze hair, that was disheveled and for some reason I just wanted to run my hands through it. My eyes came down to see the most beautiful emerald green eyes I had ever seen, eyes that you could get lost in. He had god like features, with an angular jaw, and those lips...those red lips that looked so inviting. My eyes traveled down to his body to see a tone chest, through his shirt and his jeans hung low on his hips, I felt my knees go weak. Who was this guy, was he a god sent from above because there was no movie star, no guy on this planet that looked as good as he did. Why was he here?

I focused my eyes on his face again and saw his sparkling green eyes staring at me, and slowly so very slowly, his lips turned into the most breathtaking crooked smile I had ever seen.

_Oh boy, hello distraction! _

_** Another turning point,**_

_** a fork stuck in the road.**_

_** Time grabs you by the wrist,**_

_** directs you where to go**_

_** So make the best of this test**_

_** and don't ask why.**_

_** Its not a question **_

_** but a lesson learned in time.**_

_** Its something unpredictable **_

_** but in the end it's right**_

_** I hope you have the time of your life. **_

_** -Time of your life (Greenday) **_

**So what do you guys think of the first chapter...hate it...love it...want more of it...**

**review and let me know**

**Oh and i will be posting pics for the story on my profile so you can check them out as we go along with the story. **

**REVIEW please...**


End file.
